Steven Universe: La película
Etcétera Group |direccion_doblaje1 = Walter Véliz |direc_casting = Walter Véliz |traductor = Alejandra Bustos |letrista = Jorge Bringas Rocío Mallo María José Estévez Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa Luisana Petitt Walter Véliz |adaptador_music = Jorge Bringas Jorge Bringas en Twitter. (partes cantadas de Steven, Bismuto, Peridot, Lapis, Steg, Ópalo y canción «Final») Rocío Mallo Rocío Mallo en Twitter. (partes cantadas de Garnet) María José Estévez (partes cantadas de Perla y canción «Desobediente») Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (partes cantadas de Espinela) Luisana Petitt (canción «Desobediente», readaptación) Walter Véliz (partes cantadas de Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul) |direc_musical = Walter Véliz Luisana Petitt (para Steven, Steg, Ópalo y Sadie) |operador_tecnico = Walter Véliz Ricardo Sánchez |fecha_grabacion = Septiembre de 2019 |version_español = 70px |pais1 = Venezuela |pais2 = Miami (diálogos de Perla, Perla Amarilla y Perla Azul) |pais3 = Chile (diálogos de Amatista, Rubí y Sadie) |pais4 = Argentina (diálogos de Zafiro y Lapislázuli) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2019 }} Steven Universe: La película es una película musical basada en la serie animada de Rebecca Sugar: Steven Universe. Se estrenó en los Estados Unidos de América el 2 de septiembre de 2019 y en Latinoamérica el 7 de octubre del mismo año. Reparto Canciones * «La historia de Steven» : Intérprete: Marilyn Viloria (Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul) : Adaptación musical: Walter Véliz : Dirección musical: Walter Véliz * «Serás nuestra adoración» : Intérprete: Marilyn Viloria (Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul) : Adaptación musical: Walter Véliz : Dirección musical: Walter Véliz * «Qué felices seremos» : Intérpretes: Jorge Bringas (Steven), María José Estévez (Perla), Rocío Mallo (Garnet), Stefani Villarroel (Amatista) y Marilyn Viloria (coros) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas (partes de Steven), María José Estévez (partes de Perla), Rocío Mallo (partes de Garnet) y Stefani Villarroel (partes de Amatista) : Dirección musical: Luisana Petitt (partes de Steven), Walter Véliz (partes de Garnet y coros), María José Estévez (partes de Perla) y Stefani Villarroel (partes de Amatista) * «Tus amigos conocer» :Intérprete: Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa : Adaptación musical: Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa : Dirección musical: Walter Véliz *''«system/BOOT.PearlFinal(3).info (Canción de Perla)»'' : Intérprete: María José Estévez (Perla) : Adaptación musical: María José Estévez : Dirección musical: María José Estévez * «Quiénes Somos :Intérpretes: Catherine Reyes (Bismuto), Sofía Narváez (Peridot), Andrea Navas (Lapis), Jorge Bringas (Steven) y Luisana Petitt (coros) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas : Dirección musical: Walter Véliz (partes de Bismuto, Peridot y coros), ¿? (parte de Lapis) y Luisana Petitt (partes de Steven) * «¿Acaso es el amor?» : Intérprete: Rocío Mallo (Garnet) : Adaptación musical: Rocío Mallo : Dirección musical: Walter Véliz * «No importa qué» : Intérpretes: Jorge Bringas (Steven) y Stefani Villarroel (Amatista) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas : Dirección musical: Luisana Petitt (partes de Steven) y Stefani Villarroel (partes de Amatista) * «Desobediente» : Intérpretes: Luisana Petitt (Sadie) y Stefani Villarroel (Amatista) : Adaptación musical: María José Estévez y Luisana Petitt (readaptación) : Dirección musical: Luisana Petitt (partes de Sadie) y Stefani Villarroel (partes de Amatista) * «Juntos e Independientes» : Intérpretes: Kevin García (Steg), María José Estévez (Perla) y Aura Caamaño (Ópalo) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas (partes de Steg y Ópalo) y María José Estévez (partes de Perla) : Dirección musical: Luisana Petitt (partes de Steg y Ópalo) y María José Estévez (partes de Perla) * «Lejos se fue» : Intérprete: Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (Espinela) : Adaptación musical: Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa : Dirección musical: Walter Véliz * «Candor te darán» : Intérpretes: Jorge Bringas (Steven) y Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (Espinela) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas (partes de Steven) y Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (partes de Espinela) : Dirección musical: Luisana Petitt (partes de Steven) y Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (partes de Espinela) * «Es real, es amor» : Intérpretes: Rocío Mallo (Garnet) y Jorge Bringas (Steven) : Adaptación musical: Rocío Mallo (partes de Garnet) y Jorge Bringas (partes de Steven) : Dirección musical: Walter Véliz (partes de Garnet) y Luisana Petitt (partes de Steven) * «Cambios» : Intérprete: Jorge Bringas (Steven) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas : Dirección musical: Luisana Petitt * «Serás nuestra adoración (Repetición)» : Intérpretes: Marilyn Viloria (Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul), y Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (Espinela) : Adaptación musical: Walter Véliz (partes de Diamante Blanco, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul) y Dorisvell "Sheely" Costa (partes de Espinela) : Dirección musical: Walter Véliz * «Final» : Intérpretes: Jorge Bringas (Steven), María José Estévez (Perla), Rocío Mallo (Garnet), Stefani Villarroel (Amatista), Navid Cabrera (Connie), Catherine Reyes (Bismuto), Sofía Narváez (Peridot), Andrea Navas (Lapis), Luisana Petitt (Sadie), Ángel Lugo (Lars), Henrique Palacios (Greg), Lileana Chacón (Nanefua) y Marilyn Viloria (coros) : Adaptación musical: Jorge Bringas : Dirección musical: Luisana Petitt (partes de Steven y Sadie), Walter Véliz (partes de Garnet, Connie, Bismuto, Peridot, Lars, Greg, Nanefua y coros), María José Estévez (partes de Perla), Stefani Villarroel (partes de Amatista) y ¿? (partes de Lapis) Créditos 550px|thumb|center Muestra Multimedia Steven Universe La Película Tráiler En Español Latino Steven Universe Cartoon Network Qué Felices Seremos Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Cartoon Network Tus Amigos Conocer Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Cartoon Network System boot.pearl final(3).info (Canción de Perla) Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Quiénes Somos Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe La Película ��️ Cartoon Network Lejos Se Fue Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Cartoon Network Es Real, Es Amor Steven Universe La Película Steven Universe Cartoon Network Datos de interés Sobre el reparto *Leisha Medina no interpreta a Steven en esta película debido a que el personaje crece, coincidiendo, así mismo, con la maduración vocal que Zach Callison fue experimentando a lo largo de la serie en la versión original. Por este motivo Turner pidió que se realizaran pruebas de voz de las cuales fue elegido Jorge Bringas. ** Los otros actores que hicieron casting para Steven fueron: Nicolás Daza, Ángel Mujica y la misma Leisha Medina. * Este es el primer proyecto de Steven Universe en el que Leisha Medina no participa en su doblaje. La única excepción fueron las apariciones de Steven dentro de algunos promocionales de Cartoon Network grabados en México. *Andrea Navas regresa para doblar a Lapislázuli para esta entrega, a petición de su amigo Jorge Bringas. Jorge Bringas en Twitter. **No obstante, en la canción «Quiénes Somos», solo en los coros, Lapis tuvo que ser interpretada por Luisana Petitt. Esto es debido a que las partes de los coros que Andrea envió al estudio no estaban sincronizadas correctamente con las que grabó Sofía Narváez como Peridot y éstas debían sonar al unísono, por lo que el estudio le comunicó que debía ser reemplazada en esas pequeñas partes para lograr una buena sincronía y ella no tuvo inconveniente, por lo que al final solo la línea «y el hoy salvar» fue dicha por ella. *De las 3 Diamantes, solo Diamante Blanco retomo su actriz de doblaje de la serie (Aura Caamaño) para el filme, por distintas razones: **Elena Díaz Toledo no retoma a Diamante Amarillo, debido a que la actriz renunció a Etcétera Group meses antes de la grabación. La actriz fue reemplazada por Yulika Krausz, quien ya había participado en la serie doblando a las circones del capítulo "La Prueba". Rocío Mallo en Twitter. **Mientras que en el caso de Diamante Azul, la actriz Yojeved Meyer confirmó por Twitter que, para el personaje se tenía planeado utilizar a la actriz que le había dado voz al personaje en la mayoría de sus apariciones en la serie, Leisha Medina. Sin embargo, no se recibió respuesta de la misma para grabar, por lo que el director tuvo que realizar un cambio de último momento ya que era el único personaje que faltaba por grabar, por ello Yojeved termina siendo elegida para el personaje. Yojeved Meyer en Twitter. *Marilyn Viloria se encargó de prestar su voz en la canciones de las tres Diamantes, interpretándolas a las 3 a la vez. Ella es una Mezzosoprano profesional nacida en el estado Falcón, Venezuela; y forma parte de la Orquesta Sinfónica infantil de la Fundación del Niño. Jorge Bringas en Twitter. Marilyn Viloria. Marilyn Viloria en Instagram. *Por razones desconocidas, Ángel Mujica no vuelve a grabar los insertos como en la serie, siendo reemplazado por María Fernanda Febres. Sobre la adaptación *Durante la canción «Qué felices seremos», cuando Steven llega a la playa en donde está Perla, Greg y León, en la versión original hay un juego de palabras cuando Perla dice que está aprendiendo a tocar el bajo y Greg la corrige con la pronunciación correcta, ya que "bass" puede ser traducido como "bajo" (pronunciado como "beis") o el tipo de pez "perca" (pronunciado como "bas"). En el doblaje, Perla dice que está aprendiendo a tocar el "banjo" (también un instrumento musical de cuerdas), manteniendo el juego de palabras. Errores *En la versión original, Diamante Azul dice ''«I never shatter» («Nunca destruyo») pero esto se tradujo incorrectamente a «Nunca me deprimo». *En la canción ''«Felices por siempre»', ''Peridot dice "83,7 por ciento" y justo en la línea siguiente Lapislázuli dice "83.7 por ciento." *La frase ''«Happily ever after», la cual es mencionada varias veces a lo largo de la película se tradujo de dos maneras diferentes; en los diálogos de Steven se adaptó como «felices por siempre» (traducción correcta de la frase), mientras que en en los diálogos de Espinela es dicha como «final feliz». *En la canción '«Tus amigos conocer»: **''D''urante el estribillo final, en el idioma original se cambia la palabra "meet" (conocer) por "beat" (derrotar/vencer), mientras que en el doblaje se mantiene la palabra "conocer". **En la versión original, Espinela se refiere a Garnet, Perla y Amatista como "sus otros amigos" en tercera persona haciendo referencia a que Diamante Rosa la reemplazó por ellas. En el doblaje habla en segunda persona, refiriéndose a las Gemas de Cristal como amigas de Steven. **Cuando Espinela canta «¿Quien soy?,¿Quien soy?» '' Sheely Costa se desafina del ritmo de la canción. **La linea "Winner takes all" ''(el ganador se lo lleva todo) fue adaptada como ''«¿Quien ganará?», la cual no tiene sentido ya que en el verso anterior Espinela afirma que ella va a ganar. *En la canción '«Lejos se fue»,el verso'' "Here in the garden, stand very still. This'll be so much fun" (quédate muy tranquila, aquí en el jardín. Esto sera tan divertido) fue adaptado como ''«En el jardín, ya vas a ver, la pasarás muy bien», omitiéndose así el hecho de que Diamante Rosa le dijo a Espinela que se quedara quieta antes de irse y abandonarla. **En el mismo verso,la Espinela canta «la pasarás muy bien» en lugar de «la pasaré muy bien» ''ya que en la animación se muestra que ella es quien dice esa linea. **También en esa canción, Espinela canta ''«Ahora ya no existe, por su hijo reemplazó», la cual no tiene sentido. *En la canción «Candor te darán»: ** Al comienzo de la canción, cuando Steven y Espinela cantan juntos, en la parte que dice «Podrás amar» no se escucha la voz de Espinela, posiblemente por error de mezcla. ** Durante el estribillo, cuando Steven y Espinela cantan juntos la línea «Candor te darán», hay un pequeño error ya que Espinela en realidad debía cantar la línea como «Candor '''me' darán»'', ya que se está refiriendo a ella misma. *Debido a que las canciones no cuentan con un adaptador musical fijo, cuando hay versos de una canción que se repiten pero cantados por otros personajes, ya sea en la misma canción o en otra diferente, éstos cuentan con una adaptación diferente. La comparación de letras puede verse a continuación de estos datos. ** En la canción «Juntos e independientes», originalmente cuando Perla canta, lo hace repitiendo las líneas de Steg, sin embargo, en el doblaje María José Estévez no respetó la adaptación de Jorge Bringas y realizó una nueva para sus partes cantadas. **En el reprise de'' «Serás nuestra adoración», las partes cantadas por Espinela, las cuales son una variación de sus versos de la canción '«Candor te darán»' poseen una adaptación diferente a la misma. :: Censura *En el doblaje se suavizaron dos diálogos de Espinela que contenían el insulto ''"estúpido": **En la escena donde Espinela arrastra a Garnet y enrolla sus brazos a su alrededor, ella dice You know, this is pretty twisted, but I'm a little flattered that you liked the old me -- innocent, loving, stupid. '''En el doblaje se tradujo como: ¿Sabes? es un poco perverso pero también halagador que te gustara la antigua yo-- inocente, cariñosa, tonta.'' **Durante la batalla de Steven contra Espinela, esta última dice: You can't just make everything better by singing some stupid song!. ''En el doblaje se tradujo como: ''¡No puedes hacer que todo suene mejor cantando una simple cancioncita!. Sobre la grabación * En el tráiler, la segunda risa de Espinela fue dejada en su versión original. Sobre los créditos de doblaje *El nombre de "Espinela" aparece escrito como "Spinela", el nombre de "Rubí" como "Ruby" y el nombre de "Diamante Amarillo" como "Diamante Amarrillo" . Sobre la comercialización *Es el primer proyecto de la franquicia cuya banda sonora se encuentra oficialmente disponible en español en plataformas digitales como Spotify e Instagram, esto bajo el sello discográfico de WaterTower Music. **Por alguna extraña razón, los títulos de las canciones son traducidos literalmente, a diferencia del canal oficial de YouTube de Steven Universe Latinoamérica que utiliza las adaptaciones del doblaje, aunque después de la salida de la versión comercial, el canal de Youtube también empezó a subir las canciones con el nombre traducido. **Por error se acredita a Marilyn Viloria como parte de las intérpretes de la canción «Quiénes Somos», siendo que ella en no participó en dicha canción. **Se acredita erróneamente a Rocío Mallo como interprete en la canción «C''ambios» junto a Jorge Bringas siendo que el interpreta esta canción solo, se cree que podría ser una confusión con la canción «Es real, es amor» debido a que este no es acreditado en esta canción donde si participa.' **La pista musical y las voces en la canción ''«Qué felices seremos» ''no están sincronizadas. thumb|Versión de TV|noicon thumb|Versión de Spotify|noicon *Asimismo, el solo de Garnet en la canción ''«Qué felices seremos» ''tiene letras distintas durante la última parte del verso en ambas versiones. La parte correspondiente a ''«And there I was, a bundle of 'questions, so naive / That if you told me this I never would've believed you then but-» fue cantada en la versión de TV como: «Y allí estoy yo, llena de dudas, sin saber / Si me lo cuentan nunca lo habría creído, y ahora-»; mientras que en la versión oficial distribuida por WaterTower Music, Garnet enuncia: «Y nací yo, llena de muchas dudas / Si no me lo cuentas nunca lo habría creído, y ahora-». **En la versión de TV, cuando Steven y Garnet dicen «Este es el futuro», la voz de Garnet es hecha por Marilyn Viloria, mientras que en la versión de WaterTower Music dicha linea es cantada por Rocío Mallo. *Los coros en la canción «¿Acaso es el amor?» son eliminados. *En Argentina, la película fue mostrada a partir del día 24 de octubre en los cines Cinemark y Hoyts. *En las ocasiones que Cartoon Network ha emitido la película, ésta se ha emitido sin censura, a pesar de que hubo partes fuertes, como cuando Garnet, Perla y Amatista fueron partidas en dos antes de evaporarse por el rejuvenecedor de Espinela (en la serie fue censurado cuando Garnet fue "desintegrada" por Jaspe en el episodio El Retorno) y las escenas donde Steven sangra, posiblemente porque el personaje es adolescente. Transmisión Referencias Véase también *Steven Universe *Steven Universe (piloto) *Ping Pong Animado *El Tío *Steven Universe: Las Gemas del Aula *Proyecto de autoestima de Dove *Steven Universe: Cambia de parecer *Nexo creativo Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje chileno Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Películas de Cartoon Network Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Películas basadas en series de televisión Categoría:Películas animadas de 2019 Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Musicales Categoría:Películas animadas de 2010s Categoría:Telefilms Categoría:Telefilms de 2010s Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Cinépolis Klic